


Fire & Ice

by fireawy17



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireawy17/pseuds/fireawy17
Summary: While Rick is in a coma, his wife searches for answers on how to get him back. She thought she had found the perfect expert in Negan, but little did she know the price she was about to pay for getting Rick back.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Some say the world will end in fire, some say with ice. I say, my world ends with you. 

“You should go home and get some rest, Taylor.” a nurse urged as she took Rick’s vitals. He had been in a medically induced coma for three months now, and they weren’t sure he would ever come out of it. 

I nodded slowly. I had been here for five hours talking to Rick, as if he could even hear me. I was exhausted, in need of a shower, and starving. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” I promised to no one in particular. 

As I made my way down the hospital corridor, dazed and tired, I ran into a man standing in the middle of the hallway. “Excuse me.” I mumbled, making my way around him. 

“Mrs. Grimes?” The man asked, stopping me in my tracks. 

I turned to see one of the most attractive men I have ever seen standing there, holding a chart and smiling at me. 

“I’m Negan, I’m overlooking your husbands condition.” He held a hand. “I was hoping to catch you before you left.”

“Oh, of course.” I brightened a little bit at this. Whenever they brought in a new doctor, I tried to maintain at least a little bit of hope of good news. 

“If you wouldn’t mind?” He motioned for me to follow him back down the long corridor I had just come from. 

Once we were safely back in Ricks room, Negan gave me another one of those smiles that made my knees a little weak. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay,” I responded, a little nervous. “What do you think of my husband?” 

“I think,” he put the chart into its holder at the bottom of the bed. “That Rick is very lucky to be alive. The coma was medically induced but self sustained, but there’s plenty of signs of brain function.”

I almost collapsed with joy. There was hope. 

“Don’t get too excited. There is still a long way to go if Rick is to pull through this.” Negan said cautiously. 

“Like what?” I asked, too optimistic to even hear what he might say next. 

Negan sighed. “Why don’t we discuss this over dinner? You look like you’re starving and it’s about time for my lunch break. We can eat and I’ll tell you all about it.”

I ignored the wink that followed his statement and weighed my options. Yes, I was starving. But how unprofessional was it to ask a patients wife to dinner? Before I gave it too much thought, I nodded. “That sounds great.” 

Little did I know, that would turn out to be one of the worst mistakes of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what do you think is causing the coma?” I asked as we sat down in one of the restaurants next to the hospital. I hadn’t noticed how hungry I was until I smelled the food. 

Negan shook his head and sighed. “I honestly don’t know. He was shot in the side, put into the coma to prevent infection, and now he just won’t wake up. This happens sometimes, unfortunately.”

I nodded slowly. “So there’s really no telling when he will wake up?”

Negan touched my hand gently, bringing with it sparks of electricity. I forced those thoughts out of my brain. My husband was in a coma and the last thing I should do is be thinking about his doctor like that. “Try not to focus on it too much, doll. When it’s his time, it’s his time.”

I tried not to dissect what he meant by that, and instead nodded. “That makes sense I guess.”

As the waiter came over to take our orders, I noticed Negan staring at me. His eyes never left my face, even as he addressed the waiter. I wasn’t put off by this, but instead kind of liked it. It had been a while since I had any attention from a man, and I was enjoying it even though I shouldn’t be. 

“How did you get into medicine?” I asked, smiling gently at the handsome man in front of me. 

Negan shrugged. “It’s more of a family business. My mother was a doctor, my father was a psychiatrist.”

“All in the family, huh?” I teased, feeling alive for the first time since Rick’s accident.

.......

Negan. 

“Thanks for everything, Negan.” She smiled as I held open her car door for her. Even in the glow of the street light, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. 

“Of course, you have my number. Anything you need, just give me a call.” I smiled at her, knowing she would be calling me sooner than later. 

I watched her drive out of the hospital parking lot, quickly jumping in my car. As I pulled out, I spotted her car heading toward the interstate away from the city. Keeping a safe distance, i followed her off the first exit and into a residential neighborhood. Now that I knew where she lived, the true game could actually begin.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you for last night, I really needed it.” I smiled as Negan and I walked down the hallway from my husbands room. I had a great time with Negan the night before, and his company was a welcome distraction from my life. 

“It was my pleasure.” He smiled and pressed the elevator button. “I wanted to reiterate that you can call me, any time day or night.”

“I really appreciate it, Negan. You’ve been so kind.” I pressed the lobby button as we boarded the elevator. 

Not caring if it was professional or not, I gave him a hug right before the elevator doors opened. “Thank you.”

..............

Negan. 

She smelled like strawberries and cheap perfume. It was intoxicating. I avoided the temptation to pull her to my body again as she released me from the hug. So far my plan was working, and creeping her out would only back-step me. 

“Of course.” I gave her my most genuine smile as she walked off toward the parking lot. “I’ll see you tonight, my love.” I mumbled as I watched her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Negan. 

I pulled up to Taylor’s house just as the sun fully set. The perfect time to drive around with no head lights and not be noticed. There was only one light on in the house, which I already knew from the blueprints I found online was the master bedroom. I was thankful that the Grimes house was surrounded by bushes, that way no neighbors saw me. If they did, it would be an unnecessary inconvenience to have to kill them. 

I slowly peeked over the bottom of the window frame to see Taylor, laying on the bed in her underwear and what looked like a mans shirt, eating ice cream and watching a movie. She looked beautiful. 

Without taking my eyes off of her, I pulled my phone out. After making sure the ringer was off, I found her number and opened up the text messages. 

“How are you holding up?” I texted. I watched as she grabbed her phone from off the bed next to her, smiled slightly, and typed a response. 

“So so. Feeling kind of lonely tonight.” She texted back. 

I smirked, knowing that this was my time to shine. “Want me to come over?” I texted back. “I just finished my shift, I can be there in twenty.” 

I watched her open the message, an unsure look on her face. She hesitated, typed a response, then slid off the bed. 

“Sure :)” she texted back. I watched as she slid on a pair of sweat pants, changed her mind, and slipped on a pair of ass hugging jeans. Then she turned her back to the window, changed tops, then took off into the living room. 

“Don’t blow this, Negan.” I said to myself as I slid back in the car, which was parked around the block. I waited a few minutes, then pulled up out front of the house, headlights on this time. 

“Hey.” She smiled cooley as she opened the door after my knock. 

“Hey sweetheart.” I smiled and handed over a bottle of wine. “I figured that this might be needed.”

Her smile widened as she took it. “My favorite.” She motioned for me to follow as she walked further in the house. “My stepson has been staying with his mother since the accident, so the house has been so quiet. I appreciate you coming over.”

“It’s no problem at all.” I smiled as we took a seat on the couch. I took note that she made a point to sit next to me as opposed to the other end of the couch. 

.....

“Can I talk to you about something?” She asked as she polished off the bottle I had brought, by herself.

“Of course doll.” I smiled, taking a sip of wine from the bottle we had before opening mine. 

“Are you this friendly with all of your patients?” She giggled, chugging the rest of her glass. 

“Not usually, but you seemed,” I paused. “Special.” 

She snorted as she put her glass down. “How am I so special?” She asked, standing up and barely making it to her feet. 

“Well for one, you’re beautiful,” I helped her as she sat in my lap facing me. “And you’re a pure soul.” 

Her eyes changed in that moment. Before they were the purest blue I had ever seen, and now they were pitch black. “Negan.” She whispered just before our lips met.

The kiss turned heated as she pulled at the hem of my shirt. I reciprocated as our kids broke and our shirts fell to the floor. 

“Tell me something.” She asked breathlessly, putting her hand on my chest. “Be honest. There is no hope for Rick, is there?” 

I contemplated for a moment. I knew if the answer was yes, this would all stop. If the answer was no, I at least had a 50/50 shot. “No.” I mumbled, trying my hardest to keep my eyes on hers and not her body. 

She nodded slowly, taking in the information. Before I had time to say anything else, her lips were back on mine and her hands were tugging at my scrub bottoms. “Bedroom.” She mumbled, still not breaking the kiss.

This was what I hoped to be the first night of many spent with Taylor Grimes.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor. 

I woke up the next morning to find Negan’s arm draped over my naked torso. “What did you do?” I mumbled to myself as I watched him sleeping comfortably in my husbands spot in my bed. 

“Mornin’ darlin’.” A familiar gruff voice said as I slipped out of the bed. I was trying to be as quiet as possible but the motion must have woken him up. 

“Morning.” I fained a smile at him as I slipped on my shirt. “So, uh, about last night.” 

Negan’s expression changed from relaxed to tense in that moment. “Did you not enjoy it?”

“No, no.” I shook my head. “It’s not that. It’s just... it’s too weird being with you while my husband is in a coma...”

He slipped out of bed and walked over to me, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked. “Taylor, honey, I told you that nothing can be done. Don’t waste your life waiting for a miracle that’s not going to happen.”

His words were like a slap in the face. “I know what you said, Negan.” I took a deep breath to steady my agitation. “But until he’s actually dead, this is still his bed.”

He took a deep breath and nodded. “Look, I want to be here for you. If you want to take a step back, I respect that. But you can’t tell me you don’t feel the spark between us.” 

I bit my lip and nodded. He was right. I wasn’t sure if it was from the lack of attention I had received in the last few months or because I actually had feelings for Negan. Either way, he was right. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” He placed a kiss on my forehead. “Why don’t we go get some breakfast?” 

.............

Negan. 

I looked over in the passenger seat to see Taylor admiring the scenery of the passing town. We were headed toward my favorite breakfast spot a few towns over, and the ride had been pretty silent. 

I had to play it safe. I had almost lost control of the situation and that was not something that I planned on. 

Mentally, I weighed my options. I could kill Rick, making Taylor totally mine. But then I would have to be there for the grieving process and who wants to deal with that? The other option was to keep Rick in a coma until she forgets about him and then kill him. 

“What are you thinking about?” A soft voice came from the passenger seat. 

“My patients.” I admitted, pulling into the parking lot of a small diner. “Just thinking about the best course of action with one of them.”

Taylor nodded and took my hand. “You’re a good person.” 

I smiled at her and gave her hand a light squeeze. “I’m glad you think so.” My plan was working.


	6. Chapter 6

“What am I supposed to do Sherry?” I huffed, downing the rest of my mimosa. We were out for a much needed girls’ brunch after spending the morning with Negan. 

Sherry shrugged and motioned for the waiter to bring us another round. “I say go for it, Tay. I mean, if the medical professionals are telling you that there’s no hope, then you need to move on.” 

“You’re right.” I sighed, giving the waiter a small smile as he laid down our drinks. 

“So how was the sex?” Sherry asked, making sure the waiter was far enough away. 

I laughed and took another sip of my drink. “Amazing.” 

...............

Negan.

“How was the sex?” The girl that was with Taylor asked. My eyebrows raised as I listened closely to their conversation, holding the paper I was pretending to read perfectly still so that I could hear. 

“Amazing.” Taylor replied with a laugh. I smirked knowing damn well she was right. I knew I was better than that prick in the hospital bed. 

From the sound of it, they were fretting pretty drunk, which means it was my best time to make an escape. I needed to get back to the hospital anyways. 

After paying my bill, I slipped out the back of the restaurant and made my way to the car. The drive back to the hospital was uneventful, but I kept checking my phone to see if Taylor texted me. No such luck. 

“How’s he doing today?” I faked interest to the nurse as I made my way into Rick’s room. 

“A little better, actually.” She replied, noting something on his chart. 

That was no good. “That’s great.” I lied, taking his vitals. When I was sure she was out of the room, I took out a needle filled with medicine used to induce comas. “We can’t have you waking up, now can we?” I mumbled as I injected the medicine into his IV. 

“Hey.” A voice came from the doorway. 

I stuffed the needle into my scrub pocket and turned to see Taylor standing in the doorway. She looked more sober than she had at the restaurant. 

“Hey darlin’.” I smiled as she walked into the room. “I was just checking his vitals.” 

She nodded slowly. “Makes sense. I guess I should taper off the visits since he’s never coming back.” Her eyes were sad as she took her seat next to the bed. 

“You should come back as much as you’d like.” I lied, taking her hand. “You need to take as much time as you need.”

She smiled a little as she stood up, wrapping her arms around me. “Thank you.” 

“Of course. I have to do some rounds and then we can go get some dinner if you want. It should take about an hour or two.” I kissed her head. 

She nodded. “That would be nice.” 

“Perfect, I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be coming next chapter. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor. 

Before deciding where to eat, Negan and I decided it was best to drop my car off at home. 

"What a gentleman." I smiled as he led me up the steps of the porch and in the house.

Without warning, he pushed me against the door as he closed it and put his hands on either side of my head, trapping me in my position. "You have no idea how ungentlemanly I can be." He smirked and leaned in to kiss me. Sparks flew as soon as his lips met mine and I slid my tongue into his mouth. The battle for dominance ensued as I started to unbutton his shirt.

"Easy there, pretty lady." He smiled against my lips and grabbed my hands. My jaw dropped as he scooped me in his arms and he walked us down a dark hallway and into my bedroom. 

He gently tossed me on the bed and stood at the end. My move. "I think," I slid my shoes off and slid to the top of the bed, just out of his reach. "That you're trying your hardest to not take that giant cock and slide it inside me." While I spoke, I slowly unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off, tossing them at him.

"And why is that?" He asked, palming his erection through his jeans. He was fully entranced with me and I took this as my advantage.

"Because," I smiled and slid my hand under the band of my black lace thong. "You want me as bad as I want you." He let out a low growl as he watched the motion of my hand under my panties. "You like that?"

He knelt on the bed but did not take his eyes off of me. "Fuck yes, baby. Tell me how good it feels."

"Mmm it feels so good." I moaned, watching his eyes grow dark with lust. "I'm so wet for you." Slowly, I pulled my hand out and up to my face. "See?" Before he could answer, I licked my wetness off of my fingers one by one, careful to watch his reaction.

"Take them off. Now." He growled as he closed the distance between us. Obediently, I slid off my underwear and tossed them at him. He caught them before they could hit him and inhaled my scent. I let out a low moan and laid back, waiting for him to fully take control. "Keep those pretty eyes open, baby. I want to see that face when you cum all over mine." I felt his hot breath against my soaking mound and looked down at him.

Once I nodded in understanding, he began placing kisses on the inside of my thighs, working his way painfully slowly to the spot in between my legs. "Please," I moaned, meeting his eyes. The animalistic expression returned to his face and he suddenly buried it in between my legs. He went right to work making patterns on my clit, making me squirm underneath him. It didn't take me long until I was teetering on the edge, and he knew it. "I'm gonna... fuck Negan!"

"What baby?" He asked, nipping at the sensitive bundle of nerves, "tell daddy what you're gonna do."

"I'm gonna cum!" I managed to breath as I arched my back, pushing his face further into me. It only took me a minute until I dove right over the edge with a scream of his name. I came harder than I ever had and he let me ride out every second of it.

"God damn, baby girl." He smirked and began to kiss his way my abdomen. I hardly noticed when he took of my tank top and bra, discarding them in the darkness, "that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Once he reached my breasts, he took his time with each one, swirling his tongue around my nipples, occasionally nipping at them.

"Please fuck me, Negan, I need it." I moaned and ran a hand through his black, short hair. I was all about taking my time, especially when the fuck was especially good, but I desperately needed him inside me.

"Fuck baby," he groaned as he ran his little head along the wetness of my folds. "If it was up to me, you'd never leave this fucking bed." With a swift movement, he was buried deep inside me. Like a gentleman, he gave me time to adjust before continuing his assault. "So fucking tight."

I moaned and grabbed his hand, wrapping it around my throat. "Don't be gentle."

"God damn!" He shouted with a smirk on his face, "you're about the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He began to quicken his pace, slightly tightening his grip around my throat. When I let out a moan of approval, he started to slam into me harder than I thought possible. I wrapped my legs around his waist, securing him in his spot and arched my back. "You like that baby?"

"Yes!" I screamed in approval. "So fucking good."

"The best cock you ever fucking had, right baby girl?" He asked in between pumps. He was lost in his escasty as much as I was,

"Fuck yes! Biggest fucking cock ever," with that, I reached my peak for the second time that night.

"Baby girl, you keep that up and I'm not gonna last much longer." He grunted and suddenly took his cock out of me. I moaned at the sudden emptiness and looked at him. "Flip over." Without hesitation, I flipped over onto my stomach, hoisting my ass in the air for him. "So fucking sexy," he grunted before placing a stinging slap on it.

I moaned in approval and stuck it up impossibly higher. "You like that baby? You like when daddy punishes you?" He asked, placing another slap, this one harder than the last, on my ass. I nodded my head and pushed my stinging ass against him. "Such a fucking good girl." He grunted as he slammed inside of me again.

I grabbed onto the comforter for dear life and closed my eyes. The pleasure was so overwhelming I immdeitaly came a third time, milking his giant cock, forcing him over his age.

"God damn!" He cussed as he released his load inside of me. He collapsed next to me and immediately pulled me into his arms. "That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever experienced."

Without another word, we fell asleep wrapped in one another.


End file.
